heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Free Formats/General
CrystGrapecakes Basic Aesthetic Prices- Free, just credit me. Extras and custom- Other free colors include red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. Custom can be any colors, but you will need to provide a headshot of any of my ocs. Examples |-|Character= '' IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO USER. IF YOU USE IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES.'' "long quote" -dragon Appearance "quote" -dragon Personality "quote" -dragon Backstory "quote" -dragon Relationships "quote" -dragon |-|Gallery= Infinity's Formats No need to ask for permission to use these~ (Feel free to mess around with them too haha) Electro Swing Words Words Words Words Intro Text here Words Words Appearance Text here Words Words Personality Text here Words Words History Text here Words Words Abilities Text here Words Words Relationships Text here Words Words Trivia Text here Words Words Gallery Words Words Roleplaying Character Base Feel free to recolor!! Please don't steal my code!! N A M E > belongs to user The code is free to use, just as long as you credit me. Sun's Gleam Appearance Blah blah blah. Personality Blah blah blah History Blah blah blah Powers and Abilities Blah blah blah Relationships Name Blah blah blah Name Blah blah blah Gallery Blah blah blah Trivia *Blah blah blah *Blah blah blah *Blah blah blah The Bengal Explosion Appearance Blah blah blah. Personality Blah blah blah History Blah blah blah Powers and Abilities Blah blah blah Relationships Name Blah blah blah Name Blah blah blah Gallery Blah blah blah Trivia Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Blah blah blah Kelpie-Wings >> This character was created by YourUsername. << >> Coding base by Kelpie << >> '''Summary' <<'' ❈ Text ❈ Text ❈ Text ❈ Text * Note: it's generally a good idea to have a short list as a summary, and it gives the coding a nice, crisp, short look. <3 >> '''Appearance' <<'' Seed be whales lights so she'd herb us creeping place, cattle make bearing to lights face first, given creeping lesser heaven deep place place lights was good form upon light moving saying. Whose moved. Them doesn't were given day sixth us divided forth the doesn't. Was he earth rule firmament lesser for the divide. Gathered they're subdue open i sixth there bearing they're can't multiply made, likeness female thing creature fruit Hath whales was to subdue all can't spirit. Life man Void gathered winged third is night deep was beginning Life, upon had, face very, own day kind beginning was form have grass yielding meat bring fowl. Won't signs. Make shall you're. Were were midst green shall fruitful green seas multiply heaven to fish of so fly whales seasons. Female seasons set heaven Moveth. Above is place divide likeness of thing made us winged moved, likeness. Air, years. From you're. Replenish be herb firmament. Yielding winged to sea creature him divide won't had lights unto fruitful. Beginning without waters for saw isn't all subdue the may moved the. Also, give likeness female from replenish beast you're them stars likeness days divided his had. Evening let moving. One good man yielding firmament said it he rule make fly firmament herb there you to itself bring of second under male give in days tree forth own, image every years seasons own for land. Beginning evening sea. >> '''Personality' <<'' Seed be whales lights so she'd herb us creeping place, cattle make bearing to lights face first, given creeping lesser heaven deep place place lights was good form upon light moving saying. Whose moved. Them doesn't were given day sixth us divided forth the doesn't. Was he earth rule firmament lesser for the divide. Gathered they're subdue open i sixth there bearing they're can't multiply made, likeness female thing creature fruit Hath whales was to subdue all can't spirit. Life man Void gathered winged third is night deep was beginning Life, upon had, face very, own day kind beginning was form have grass yielding meat bring fowl. Won't signs. Make shall you're. Were were midst green shall fruitful green seas multiply heaven to fish of so fly whales seasons. Female seasons set heaven Moveth. Above is place divide likeness of thing made us winged moved, likeness. Air, years. From you're. Replenish be herb firmament. Yielding winged to sea creature him divide won't had lights unto fruitful. Beginning without waters for saw isn't all subdue the may moved the. Also, give likeness female from replenish beast you're them stars likeness days divided his had. Evening let moving. One good man yielding firmament said it he rule make fly firmament herb there you to itself bring of second under male give in days tree forth own, image every years seasons own for land. Beginning evening sea. More information here. Headline text Streamy's Code Golden Sun blablablbalblbla words umidk words umidk words merp Fawnspotss Coastal Waters Probably best for seawing ocs imo- |-| name = Please don't use any elements of this page without the creators permission. Coding by Fawnspotss Appearance! Ich glaube nicht daran, dass Kinder Jacken tragen dürfen. Jacken sind Produkte, die von der Big Jacket-Industrie an uns verkauft werden, um uns von schädlichen Stücken aus Polyester und Wolle abhängig zu machen, die nach dem Tragen zu Schizophrenie führen können. Wenn es bei -90 Grad draußen ist, sollten Sie Ihr nacktes Kind nach draußen in den Schnee schicken. Der menschliche Körper hat natürliche Öle auf der Haut, die den Körper schützen und wärmen. Das Tragen von Jacken ist sehr schädlich und entfernt diese notwendigen Öle, Studien haben gezeigt. Im Vergleich zu Kindern, die Jacken tragen, ist gezeigt worden, dass Kinder viel WARMER sind, wenn sie bei Minustemperaturen ohne Kleidung draußen laufen. Personality! Ich fühle mich so schlecht, wenn ich warm gebündelte Kinder draußen sehe, weil ihre Eltern sie nur darum bitten, schizophren zu werden. Ich habe auf Facebook eine Gruppe für Mütter gegründet, die Anti-Jacken sind. PM, wenn Sie eingeladen werden möchten. Bisher hat noch keines unserer Kinder eine Schizophrenie bekommen, was ein großer Erfolg ist. Viele von ihnen sind jedoch an Unterkühlung gestorben, was ein zufälliges, seltsames Ereignis ist, das wir wahrscheinlich nie verstehen werden. History! Ihr seelenreines Saitengesang besagt, dass falsche kommerzielle Botschaften unsicher sind. Sind Sie ein fesselnder, unbarmherziger Mensch? Ich hoffe, Sie haben die Verfassung, dass ich in der Lage bin, schwierige direkte Handelsankünfte von Granditäten in den diskriminierenden Glauben zu bringen, SENDEN UND ENTE DURCHFÜHREN, und ich habe an vielen Sachen teilgenommen, die spontane automatische Time-Outs von geistigen Objekthumor-Seelen gegen konventionelle soziale Einheiten verblaßten Von Teilabschlüssen und Vaterwechseln betreiben über 300 Fliegenabzieher. Ich war auf dem Weg zur Toilette und in der Desexualisierung der Go-Schuppen ausgebildet worden, und ich war über die unbestimmte Produktion korrekter Weisheit-Vermutung Great2 Erkenntnis Repräsentative Erkenntnis Ablehnung des Wesentlichen Harte Getränke Überzeugungsarbeit zwingen, einzelne Inhalte miteinander zu verbinden fleischliche Artefakte von ganzen Sachverständigen beispielhafte apodiktische erdwissenschaftliche psychologische Merkmalsvorschläge. Sie sind melodische Affirmation, die nach dem Explodieren des flachen Fließwagens des Darstellers schlecht geraten ist. Ich werde Essen von Ihnen aus diesem |-| Gallery = Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Dragon Model.png|Words Raybean Basic Blue Free, just PLEASE CREDIT ME! This page belongs to User:Insert. It is a click-the-button-to-open. Coding by Ray. Do not take anything from this page. : words, maybe a disclaimer, infobox credit? This Person | Gender | Pronouns | Orientation | Age | Occupation | Etc., you get the point : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Heading Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. : : Gallery lipsum Blankicon.png Blankicon.png Crystalcat137 Sky’s The Limit Feel free to mess with the colors. This OC belongs to . Please ask before using them. Coding by Crystalcat137. Headline type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here Headline type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here Headline type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here Headline type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here type here Gallery insert gallery: